


Sombra's Sexy Kittens

by raptor4d4



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Cat Ears, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mistress, Oral Sex, Pictures, Ribbons, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: D.Va has been harassing Talon operations for too long.  Tasked with getting rid of her, Sombra has an idea that will not just benefit Talon but her personally.  However there's some collateral damage...





	Sombra's Sexy Kittens

[Disclaimer]

Overwatch and its characters are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Blizzard by purchasing the Overwatch game!

This story was inspired by the art by AromaSensei. Pictures courtesy of AromaSensei.

https://aromasensei.tumblr.com/

** Sombra’s Sexy Kittens **

Sombra watched the battle carefully while cloaked. Talon’s latest operations were hampered greatly by the reemerging Overwatch agents, both new and old. Tonight’s op was no different. Sombra watched as Widowmaker jumped from rooftop to rooftop with D.Va hot on her heels. The young Korean girl was using her mech’s boosters to stick close to the assassin so she couldn’t use her sniping skills to their fullest potential. Widowmaker was hardly harmless in close quarters but against this big hulking mech even she had trouble turning the battle in her favor. Fortunately for her, Sombra had something special prepared for just this scenario. 

D.Va had been causing Talon a lot of problems lately. She was becoming such a big nuisance that Reaper personally asked her to find some way to take care of D.Va for good. 

“You’re a hacker! Do something with that damn mech of hers!” he would growl. 

Sombra had just the thing. It was an experimental piece of tech she had been dying to try out for ages. Just needed the right opportunity…

She pulled from her pocket what appeared to be an ordinary EMP grenade. Still cloaked, Sombra followed the battle until they came to a stop on a large roof. Widowmaker was making her stand. This was it! Sombra activated the grenade and tossed it. D.Va was so focused on the purple assassin that she didn’t notice it until it went off. 

An energy pulse was released that knocked Widowmaker back and made D.Va’s mech slump over. Sombra heard D.Va curse inside it as she struggled to reboot. Widowmaker jumped to her feet and aimed her rifle at D.Va’s head. 

“Shit!” Widowmaker swore as gunfire rained down on her. Tracer appeared to rescue D.Va, followed closely by Winston. Now outnumbered, it was clear that this op was a wash. Sombra quickly called in an extraction and a Talon jet swooped in to get them both out of there. As the jet sped away, Widowmaker took out her frustrations on Sombra. She pushed her against the wall and shouted at her in French.

“Disable her mech? That’s all you could do?!” she cursed. She obviously expected Sombra’s grenade to do much more than that. After Widowmaker released her and walked away, Sombra grinned slyly. If only she knew what else that grenade did to the mech. But she didn’t want anyone else to know about it…yet. 

The following week Sombra took a little vacation back to her hometown to visit an old friend. When she was younger her friend would organize underground raves and parties. As he got older he began throwing more…catered events. On this particular evening her friend was throwing a fetish party for the wealthy elites. Such parties can be hard to provide entertainment for but Sombra promised her friend a very skilled “entertainer” for this gig. It didn’t take her long after arriving that she saw her.

Standing amongst a crowd of drooling men was D.Va. But not the D.Va she and Widowmaker faced last week. This D.Va’s hair was dyed blonde and tied up in pig tails. She wore a pair of cat ears on her head and wore a black gothic dress…that was just a touch too short. From the right angle you could see her sexy little ass. And any time she bent over, just as she did right now, everyone could see her lovely ass cheeks underneath her sexy panties. 

Entertainers are hard to get for these parties indeed. Especially when they’re sex parties. Sombra decided the best way to get D.Va out of their hair for a while was to…”recruit” D.Va. The grenade did more than temporarily disable the mech. It planted a special program in its operating system that would activate at a later date. The night after D.Va and her team returned to their base she stayed up late to fix her mech. As soon as she got it working, something strange happened. There was a high-pitched whistle that rendered D.Va paralyzed and before she knew it, a large spiral was spinning in her view screen. A bit cliché to use a spiral for a brainwashing program but what the hell? Thanks to the earlier whistle D.Va was completely paralyzed and forced to watch the spiral as it bombarded her brain with powerful subliminal messages. The program lasted only five minutes but when it finished, D.Va disappeared from the Overwatch base and made her way here for a makeover…

Sombra’s friend came dashing out of the crowd and hugged her, thanking her profusely for providing her with a sexy new girl for his parties. 

“They’re a hit!” he said. “I’ve got a waiting list a mile long for these girls you sent me! At this rate I’m going to be hosting non-stop gangbangs using them! Thanks a million for these two girls!”

Sombra blinked. “Wait, what? Two girls?”

Sombra soon saw what he meant. The crowd parted and she saw…Widowmaker. The purple assassin was dressed exactly like D.Va and giggling like a schoolgirl as the men and women around her groped and fondled her. 

Sombra was baffled. How did this happen?! Her brainwashing program was only used on…

Then it hit her. D.Va’s mech wasn’t the only computer caught in the blast radius of the grenade. Widowmaker’s helmet was too. The next time Widowmaker went to the Talon shooting range she probably used it. Sombra pictured Widowmaker turning it on and then standing there like a statue for the next five minutes as the watched the spirals go around and around in her visor…

“Oh shit.” This was NOT what she planned. Reaper wouldn’t like this. But she quickly reminded herself that he didn’t need to know. She thought back to the way Widowmaker treated her on the jet after the mission. She grinned and thought, “Consider this payback, bitch! Unexpected…but payback!”

At Sombra’s request her friend arranged something special for her. Despite the waiting list for his new entertainers, he put Sombra right at the top. Fifteen minutes later Sombra sat nude on a couch in a private room, leaning back and grinning from ear to ear as D.Va and Widowmaker entered the room. Also at Sombra’s request, they ditched their dresses the walked into the room wearing nothing but long streams of ribbons wrapped around their whole bodies. 

“We’re here, Mistress!” D.Va purred. 

“Your presents are ready to be unwrapped…” added Widowmaker in a sultry tone. 

The two kittens sat on the couch on either side of her and Sombra tugged on the ribbons to undo them. As the ribbons slid of their bodies they leaned in to pleasure their Mistress. Widowmaker kissed Sombra while D.Va fondled her breasts and gently sucked on one of her nipples. Sombra slid her hand around Widowmaker’s back and squeezed her tight little ass. She touched D.Va’s ass but gave it a sharp spank instead. D.Va yelped slightly but quickly went back to pleasuring her like nothing had happened. 

“On my lap…” Sombra murmured between kisses to Windowmaker. 

“Yes…Mistress…” replied Widowmaker dreamily. Nothing brought her greater pleasure than to obey commands. D.Va pulled away disappointed as Widowmaker slid onto Sombra’s lap. The former assassin rubbed her tits against hers and moaned at the pleasurable sensation. Sombra squeezed her ass with both hands and commanded her to grind her which she happily did. She moved up and down in Sombra’s lap and moaned louder and even more happily as her body and tits rubbed against hers. Sombra glanced over and saw D.Va looking very lonely and disappointed. The hacker actually felt a little sorry for her. 

“Finger your cunt!” Sombra barked. D.Va perked right up.

“Yes, Mistress!” She turned around and bent over to flash her naked ass at her Mistress. She slid her fingers between her legs and stuck two fingers inside her. D.Va moaned with delight at being able to pleasure herself like this. Her pussy squished as her fingers became soaking wet with her juices. 

Sombra squeezed Widowmaker’s tits as she watched D.Va’s thighs glisten from all the cum running down them. She was becoming so horny! Without even touching her pussy she already felt ready to cum! She ordered Widowmaker to go faster. She did and kissed her Mistress for good measure. D.Va took this command as well and fingered herself harder and faster. It didn’t take long before all three women were at the point of climax. When they did their screams of ecstasy were like a beautiful melody.

After they were done Sombra ordered Widowmaker to lick D.Va’s fingers clean.

“Yes, Mistress…” Widowmaker purred. She took D.Va’s hand and gently sucked on each finger one by one to taste all of her love juices. D.Va’s eyes fluttered with joy at the sensation and resisted the temptation to finger herself some more with her free hand. When they were done, Sombra ordered them to present themselves to her. The two sex kittens got off the couch and stood before their Mistress. They spun around and bent over to present their asses and their dripping wet pussies to their Mistress. 

“Please use us as much as you want, Mistress!” they said in unison. “We live to serve! We live to fuck!”

Sombra gently put a hand on each of their asses and kissed both their pussies. She licked the cum off her lips and chin and smiled. 

“I did this to make our ops easier by getting rid of D.Va,” she said to herself. “The loss of Widowmaker will probably cancel out getting rid of D.Va but…oh well. Time to party!”

Sombra giggled as she dove in for round two…

**THE END**


End file.
